


Entwined && Dreaming

by tacos279



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacos279/pseuds/tacos279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its you and Asahi cuddling in bed. Established relationship, no sex just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how good this turned out, I could do a part 2 if this is received well. Any advice is welcome (:  
> omg this used to be called '"Dream Boy " but I really hated that title so now it has a weirder one.

The room was dark and you were wrapped in your duvet lying in bed. Unlike most nights though, you weren’t lying alone. Your parents had gone for the weekend to some business conference and this had left you home by yourself.

 It wasn’t that you were afraid of being alone but, when given an opportunity to have someone laying in your bed with you, could you really refuse?

The two of you had been laying there, in the dark for hours. If you had read about this in one of those fantasy books you liked to read you knew for a fact this would be the boring part of the book. The part where the two characters slowly fall in love and where you, the reader, skim through it to get to the action. If you had been asked you probably would have thought it would be the boring part of real life too, except it wasn’t. Maybe it was different when you were actually the one laying there, actually the one who, unlike your stories, was already in love. Atypically, you couldn’t even think of going to sleep. That reason was literally staring you in the face; your boyfriend. Why would you close your eyes and cross your fingers you would dream about him when you could keep them open and see the person of your choice right in front of you. In real life he was endlessly better than the version of him from your dreams. The him from your dreams was a slightly less beautiful, slightly less bright and, slightly less adorable, Asahi Azumane.

 “Y/N…..Y/N….” You smiled and ran your thumb along the side of his face, “Yes Azumane?” you could hear him breathe in sharply and you giggled. He wasn’t used to you using his first name even though you had agreed a while back that it was okay. His arms tightened around you, clearly enjoying hearing you call his name and he pulled you closer to his chest, “Say it again.” You nuzzled your face into his neck, enjoying being pressed up against his firm body, “Say what again?” He was silent for a few seconds before barely whispering, “Please…” apparently unable to form the words for what he wanted. You pull your body up so your face is level with him again, there is just enough light to see the outline of his face and you can tell he is blushing, but despite that he is staring straight at you. “Azumane.” This time his face breaks into a smile and you can’t help but to grin along with him.

                The two of you are lying in bed, face to face. His arms are wrapped lightly around your waist, one thumb rubbing small circles onto the exposed skin of your hip. You have your hands around his neck with one in his hair from some attempt to braid it. Your legs are tangled together and you have probably been laying there for hours which is a problem since you both have classes tomorrow.

“Y/N, we should go to sleep.” He has clearly realized this issue as well. “You first Azumane.” You are smiling almost uncontrollably in the dark because, as happy as he was to hear you call him by his first name, you were probably more excited to say it. Most of the reason for this was obvious, it meant the two of you had a reached a point in your relationship where you felt comfortable enough around each other to call each other by your first names. The rest of the reason was his extremely cute reaction which admittedly you couldn’t really see in the dark but you could imagine it and that was good enough. There was no way you were going to stop. “Y/N…… you have classes earlier than I do, you first.” You pout, sticking out your bottom lip, “Fine.” Although you obviously aren’t going to sleep, you narrow your eyes to slits so that they will appear closed to him. The two of you continue to lay there, with Asahi unaware of your deception, breathing evenly. You can see that his eyes are open and it is easy to imagine their warm chocolate brown color and the thick lashes lining them. You are grinning again and your fingers start moving through his hair without you even thinking about it.

                “Y/N I thought you were going to sleep.” You freeze realizing you just blew your cover and consider just shutting your eyes and pretending to be asleep but, you were reluctant to look away from him and as long as you can see his eyes, he can see yours. “Don’t wanna….” He smiles gently and moves his hand up so he is touching your cheek and he brushes a piece of hair away from your face. You feel as though you could melt in this moment. Pulling your body forward and pressing your lips gently to his, “Azumane, I love you.” Even though it’s dark you again imagine, how he usually looks when you say that, eyes sparkling and blushing lightly. He still blushes when you say I love you, despite the fact the two of you have been together for years. Thinking about it all you want to do is say it again and again.

“I love you too, Y/N.” He pulls you forward again so he can kiss your lips softly. He isn’t finished yet though, he kisses your cheeks, your nose, you close your eyes just in time for him to press butterfly kisses to both your eyelids and last he kisses your forehead. “I really love you Y/N but, you need to sleep.” You can’t really grumble for any reason right now. Not after that when, your heart is still pounding and you can feel the memory of his lips pressing against you. You roll over so you won’t be distracted by his face and press the back of your body into him, his arms tighten around you in response and you finally shut your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff with boyfriend Asahi.

“The fastest land animal in the world, the cheetah is a marvel of evolution. The cheetah's slender, long-legged body is built for speed.”(*see notes)  
Eyes glazing over as you stared at the program you were watching on T.V. There was nothing wrong with cheetahs as they were apparently, “marvels of evolution”. The problem was that this show was boring and your boyfriend was always busy with school and volleyball. Now that the two of you had finally managed to carve some time into your schedules for one another, there was absolutely no way you wanted to spend that time watching TV. 

You glance up at him again to see if maybe he has finally gotten bored of the annoying cheetah program but of course not. Asahi continues to stare at the television apparently completely enraptured with the eating habits of the cheetah.  
The two of you have been watching this special for almost two hours. At first you thought he was joking when he told you he wanted to watch the, “Three hour glimpse into the life of the fastest cat out there” (his words) at this point you were aware he had been very serious. 

You have spent the last two hours restlessly moving around, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in while you endure this program. Cuddling your boyfriend would normally be your top choice but he was so enveloped in the show cuddling him was nigh impossible. At the moment you are content with sitting on the ground, in between Asahi’s legs. Asahi is sitting on the couch and leaning forward completely engulfed in this program. Your normally attentive boyfriend has not even noticed how bored you are.  
You almost start singing praises to the heavens as the show cuts to commercial. 

Asahi yawns behind you before leaning down closer to you and mumbling, “Who knew cheetahs were so amazing…”  
Even during the commercial break he is talking about this show. As you glance up at him maybe to finally tell him you are bored, the look in his eyes stops you.  
Asahi’s eyes are almost sparkling as he stares at some cheetah related advert on the T.V. He is completely into the program and you can't help but smile at how cute it is.  
So instead of complaining you make some sort of noise to acknowledge you heard him. With that an idea comes to your head. 

“Asahi braid my hair.” You are actually thrilled with this idea, loving it when people play with your hair.  
When he doesn't answer you turn around to look at him, "Asahi?"  
Asahi glances to the side as you look at him, he looks nervous and is rubbing his hand against the back of his head.  
“Hey.” You question, as you turn around standing up before facing him and straddling his lap. This just causes him to blush while turning to face you.  
“What’s wrong Asahi?” you press your hand gently against the edge of his face, still trying to coax it out of him.  
“I can’t braid your hair, Y/N. I don’t know how.” He finally lets out.  
You stare at him silently for a couple more seconds before laughing. He looks shocked as soon as you start laughing.  
“Oh no Asahi I’m sorry, it’s not a big deal that you can’t braid hair.” Really you didn't want to hurt his feelings and you cup his face with both your hands. His arms have loosely circled your waist and you smile at him gently, leaning down and rubbing your nose against his.  
“Really, no big deal.”  
He opens his mouth to reply but his eyes are distracted by something happening behind you,  
“Ahh Y/N, wait.” With that he lifts you off his lap and unceremoniously drops you on the couch next to him.  
Of course, the commercial break ended. 

Pouting you pull your knees up to your body and glare at the TV, which has again stolen all your boyfriends attention. You vow to never buy a TV and to burn this one as soon as your boyfriend leaves.  
“Asahi.” you call trying to get his attention again  
He responds with a soft grunt, barely looking away from the TV.  
“Let me braid your hair.”  
Your boyfriend’s eyes stay fixed on the screen despite your request.  
“Asahiiii.” You whine  
Finally he looks over at you questioningly, apparently he didn't even hear you the first time.  
“I’m going to braid your hair.”  
This time it isn't a request, you ignore his sigh as you move closer to him. Gently you push your boyfriend so now he is sitting on the ground between your legs and you are on the couch above him. 

You tug the bun out of his hair as his eyes stay fixed on the TV, running your fingers gently through the strands. His hair is surprisingly soft and thicker than you thought it would be.  
Inwardly you laugh, the two of you have been together for how long and you are surprised by his hairs thickness.  
You debate briefly what kind of braid you should do on his hair.  
Sticking with a something simple you slowly and carefully begin to plait his hair.  
Somehow the process is calming to you. The TV program in the background becomes a soft lull as you run your fingers through his hair.  
You hum slightly barely even noticing you are doing it as you continue.  
As you finish and look up you realize the TV is off. 

Asahi turns around and smiles at you.  
“Is the three hour cheetah special already over?” You ask teasingly  
“I can record it and watch it later besides, that was really cute Y/N.”  
You can feel yourself blushing as you look at him because of course he is staring at you with that adorable smile, the smile that is reserved only for you.  
“Does it look good?” He asks, running his hand along the braid.  
“You doubt my braiding skills Asahi?”

Using his hands to balance his weight on the couch while he is still facing you on the ground, he leans forward and presses a kiss to your lips.  
Asahi does not lean all the way back, letting his face linger near yours. Although you are sure he isn't trying to have the effect, his breath is teasingly hitting your lips.  
“Asahi...” His name leaves your lips as barely a whisper and he leans forward to kiss you again.  
Before he can pull away this time you start smiling, making for a very awkward kiss and he leans back. Asahi’s look is full of questions as you smile, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards you,  
“Your hair looks terrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to get around to writing this but here it is.  
> Feedback is always great (:
> 
> *Also if you want to learn more about cheetahs go to, http://www.defenders.org/cheetah/basic-facts


End file.
